a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a grip trough to be installed in a rectangular opening of a thin wall such as a sheet-metal wall or the door leaf of a sheet-metal cabinet, wherein the trough has a base and four side walls proceeding therefrom, which four side walls run into a rectangular flange-like rim which surrounds the bearing surface of the opening in the thin wall in the mounted state, wherein two shorter, oppositely located side walls extend substantially parallel to one another and extend perpendicular to the thin wall, while the two other, longer side walls are oriented diagonally at an acute angle and obtuse angle, respectively, relative to the thin wall, wherein wall webs project in direction of the thin wall from the side wall extending at an obtuse angle to the thin wall.
b) Description of the Related Art
A grip trough of the kind mentioned above is already known from DE 297 20 992 U1. A disadvantage in the prior art consists in that, in addition to the grip that is formed by the grip trough, the door leaf of a sheet-metal cabinet also needs a closure device and therefore also requires another opening in order to hold the door in the closed position.